Cliff's Edge
by Deadly In Pink
Summary: Ace's eyes went wide before softening fondly. "Someone as forgetful as you? You probably won't remember tomorrow." "I don't forget the important stuff!" Luffy protested. "It's just a day. It's not important." One Shot, Brotherly love and a dash of nakamaship.


**Cliff's Edge**

* * *

"Tell me, Ace!" Luffy cried angrily, his brows knit in frustration. Ahead of him, a boy three years his senior marched forward through the thickly settled forest, his frown growing deeper and his eyes narrower.

"Forget it!" Ace snapped.

"I won't!" Luffy replied obstinately, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Do I have to listen to this the whole way?" an annoyed voice called from behind.

"Sabo told me _his_!" Luffy said, pointing accusingly at the blond boy behind him.

"H-hey!" Sabo said, casting a nervous glance at Ace and raising his open palms up in front of him. "Don't drag me into this, Luffy!"

"Why _did_ you tell him?" The freckled boy demanded, glaring back over his shoulder at Sabo.

Sabo shrugged, "I don't see the harm in it" he admitted, grinning sheepishly and placing a hand atop his top hat.

"Pleeease, Ace?"

Ace gritted his teeth, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He had to lose Luffy before he snapped and said something he'd regret. Ace picked up his pace.

Luffy did too.

"We'll keep it a secret, ne, Sabo?" Luffy promised, the anger gone from his voice as quickly as it had come.

"Maybe you should drop it for now, Lu" Sabo replied, looking nervously at Ace's tense form.

"But I really want to know!"

Ace stopped in his tracks, his body now visibly shaking. Luffy frowned and moved to step forward. Sabo's hand on his shoulder held him in place. Luffy looked behind his shoulder to his older brother with a puzzled look.

Sabo was looking ahead, watching Ace with concern.

"That's… _enough_." The boy ahead of them said, barely above a whisper. "Don't ask again. Either of you!"

Ace raced forward, not looking back to see the confused look on his youngest brother's face. Luffy felt moisture on his cheeks, which was strange. He wasn't sure why, but Ace's voice… it hurt him to hear it. It sounded so lost, so sad!

"Sabo…" Luffy whispered, his eyes not leaving the place where Ace had been standing moments ago, "what should I do?"

Sabo frowned, wondering if Luffy was still dead-set on getting the answer he wanted.

When his little brother finally looked up at him and the blond got a glimpse of the sadness in those large brown eyes, Sabo felt stupid for his mistake. He smiled and shook his head with a sigh. He really did have a pesky little brother.

But times like this reminded him just how worth it he was.

* * *

The ocean looked endless from the cliff's edge. The sea and sky were made of the same brilliant hues of blue, weaved and blended together so that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

There was a strong breeze that tossed Luffy's hair and ruffled his clothes, and for a moment it felt so much the same as that time that he looked to his side, half expecting to see the impossible.

His eyes only found grass, thick and dark and different from the type that grew on their cliff back home.

A bush rustled from far behind him, stirring the raven-haired pirate from his thoughts. This whole place, this whole day, was perfect. Or at least it would be, soon.

After being there for most of the day, Luffy wasn't surprised when he sensed them approaching his place on the cliff. Their low voices were carried away by the breeze, but their eyes were watching him as if he were something wild; something that might be spooked at the first crack of a twig.

Luffy laughed softly, realizing just how strange this whole thing must seem to his crew. He stretched his neck backwards to meet their stares. Even upside-down, he could see the surprise in their eyes.

"Oh, it's you guys" he said lightly. He knew the small but sincere smile on his face wasn't what they were expecting. No one seemed to know what to say.

Chopper was the first one to move. Luffy's smile was an invitation, and Chopper was never one to decline it. He was relieved to see that Luffy wasn't sad, after all. Actually, he seemed really happy, in a calm sort of way. The zoan liked it, that peaceful look.

The reindeer settled down by his Captain's side, returning the smile. When Luffy fell back, throwing his arms behind his head and smiling up at the sky, Chopper quickly followed. The young doctor wished that he'd come over earlier in the day. The sun had heated the ground and the grass tickled nicely against his fur.

Usopp was quick to follow, happy to join his two closest friends. The sniper grinned as he took a seat, leaning back against a sizable rock. Looking out at the ocean from a place this high conjured up a million possibilities in his mind, all coming together in bits and pieces to form the perfect adventure. Luffy closed his eyes as he listened, his smile growing as the story began.

Robin smiled at the surprised looks of her crewmates as she left their side and made her way over to the trio. She took a seat beside Chopper, her arms angled back to support her as she looked out at the view. This wasn't something they'd usually do, but she knew this wasn't a usual day. Luffy's smile grew a little wider, and Robin's did too.

Franky snickered, a grin spreading as he abandoned the shade to soak in the sun.

He laid down on his side, a hand up to support his head as he looked down at the sight. Sunny was down there, to the left of their perch, in perfect view. She looked strange from above, small and colorful and bobbing softly in the blue blanket below.

Nami sighed, shaking her head with a small smile of her own. Just when she thought she had them all figured out!

She walked forward, not stopping until she reached the edge. The navigator sat down and dangled her feet over the cliff. It felt good, being here. She loved the feel of the wind and how it ran in thin wisps through her hair.

When Zoro moved forward, Sanji scowled and did the same. The swordsman glared through his good eye and rolled it as the cook settled beside Nami.

Zoro made his way over to a nearby tree, close yet slightly removed from the rest. It was a good place to guard, to protect the people who deserved to forget the dangers of the world every once in a while.

The fact that it looked like a nice place to nap didn't hurt, either.

Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pack, cupping his hands to light it more easily. The cook looked out at the vast sea. He couldn't blame Luffy for spending his day (this day) in a spot like this.

The feast that was still sitting uneaten in Sunny's galley would have tormented him on any other day.

Sanji took a drag and spared a sideways glance at his captain, strangely proud of the genuine smile that played on his lips, and decided that some things, on certain days, just had to be forgiven.

Brook stood in the shadows, wondering if perhaps he should return to the ship to keep watch. He watched the rest of his crew with a fondness that was visible despite his lack of pupils or flesh. The musician stepped back, ready to head for the Thousand Sunny.

"Ne, Brook?"

Brook paused, looking up in surprise. His captain hadn't moved from his spot on the grass, but his head was titled back and one eye was cracked open.

The musician opened his mouth to explain, to assure the others that Sunny would be fine under his watch. Usopp had stopped his story and Robin was patting a patch of grass beside her, eyes closed in a welcoming smile.

How silly of me, Brook thought, as he took a seat beside his nakama. He rested his sword on his lap and made himself comfortable.

The tall-tale telling sniper eagerly continued where he left off. When the sun began to set, Brook led them in a song. When the moon was at its peak, Chopper's even breaths and Zoro's soft snores coaxed the others into following.

The sun rose the next morning. Its bright rays crawled up Sunny's walls and peeked through her windows, revealed empty bunks and an undisturbed bed.

* * *

Luffy timidly took a seat beside his older brother. Ace wasn't surprised that he had found him. The older boy hadn't tried hard to hide; hadn't _wanted_ to hide. It was their usual spot, the high cliff with the soft grass and the vast view. Their favorite spot, all three of them.

Ace didn't spare the boy a glance, but he didn't move away, either. It was as much of an invitation as he was willing give.

Luffy looked away from Ace when he realized that his brother was ignoring him. He pouted in annoyance, and then bit his bottom lip. Ace was secretly impressed. Luffy was showing some self-control.

"Ace?" Luffy finally asked, following his brother's lead and staring straight ahead at the ocean.

Ace's scowl deepened, he pulled his knees in and wrapped his arms around them.

Luffy did too.

"It's not important." Ace muttered.

"Huh?"

"That day. It's not important."

"Of course it is!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air excitedly. "You'll get stronger!" He said, matter of fact-ly.

Ace raised an eyebrow, turning to face the excited boy, "Where'd you hear that?"

Luffy cocked his head, clearly confused that Ace even had to ask.

Ace found himself wondering a scary thought: did Luffy know something he didn't? He didn't know very much about any of this, after all.

"Nowhere. It just makes sense."

Nope. False alarm.

"Idiot" Ace scoffed. "That makes no sense at all! How can a day make you stronger?"

"The older you get, the stronger you are." Luffy explained.

Oh. No surprise there.

"Luffy..." Ace paused, trying to find the right words. "Maybe, it's better if certain people never had birthdays to begin with."

Luffy looked serious as he thought about his older brother's words. After a moment he made up his mind and shook his head violently before fixing Ace with a serious look.

"That's stupid! It's not better!"

Ace sighed. He'd be angry by now, if he didn't see the absolute sincerity in his brother's eyes.

"People just forget them, birthdays for people like us."

"Aa" Luffy said with a nod.

Ace knew that Garp had never been around for Luffy's birthday. He should understand better than anyone!

"Doesn't that just make it worse?"

"_I'll_ never forget your birthday, Ace!"

The promise was said with so much love and resolve that the older boy could only stare for a moment.

Luffy giggled, pulling his hat over his head to cover his face and falling back on the grass with a soft plop. "Ace and Sabo... If it's _your_ birthdays, I will definitely remember them!"

Ace's eyes went wide before softening fondly. A soft blush flushed his cheeks at the affection in the younger boy's voice. He was glad Luffy's face was covered. He plopped down beside his brother, his arms under his head.

"Someone as forgetful as you? You probably won't remember tomorrow."

"I don't forget the important stuff!" Luffy protested.

"It's just a day. It's not important." Ace said, repeating the mantra that had offered him little comfort throughout the years. His words were halfhearted, as though he didn't quite believe them himself.

The straw hat was lifted up, revealing a pair of large, scrutinizing eyes.

Luffy didn't look convinced.

Ace sighed.

The date left Ace's lips in a whisper, almost lost to the wind, as though it was a dark secret he wasn't sure about sharing. Or maybe, it had just been so long since he'd said it himself that it felt unnatural on his tongue, as if it really wasn't his.

There was a rustle in the bush well behind them, moving away from them. So that's what he was up to, Ace thought, not bothering to wonder why Sabo hadn't come out to join them. He didn't mind this time alone with Luffy. Somehow, this even felt…peaceful.

Luffy didn't comment when he heard the date. He closed his eyes, letting the ocean breeze toss his hair and ruffle his clothes as he lay beside his brother. A small, content smile much different from his usual one crept on to his lips.

Nothing else was said.

Luffy stayed on his back, only lifting his head to watch a small ship pass by.

When the sun began to set, Luffy fell asleep under the dim summer sky with a smile on his face.

When the moon was at its peak, Ace did too.

* * *

**A/N: There! I had this in my head all day and I just had to get it out! My first One Piece one shot! (woot!) I really wanted to fit nakamaship and brother…(ship?) all in one fic! Hopefully it doesn't feel too crammed in.**

**I think I'm happy with it. Hopefully I got all of the mistakes and typos. If you have time, let me know what you think.**

**-Deadly 8/1/13**


End file.
